


Broken Curse, Broken Heart

by StarkPark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, KnightRook, One Shot, knight rook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPark/pseuds/StarkPark
Summary: Someone prompted someone else to write what might happen when the curse is broken in Hyperion Heights and Alice and Hook reunite with their real memories.Sum up: They are both elated! They remember who each other are and can't wait to run into each other's arms. The curse is broken and this is the land with no magic after all, so surely they're safe, right? They're hugging tightly and all of a sudden, Alice can feel the full weight of her father as his body becomes limp. She lowers him carefully to the floor.Okay, so here's my "fixing" of that because that idea made me too miserable and I cannot accept that much heartbreak.





	Broken Curse, Broken Heart

“PAPA!” She yells, crying, distraught, kneeling by his side. 

She shakes his body. Squeezes his hand. Pinches his cheeks.

Nothing.

“Papa.” She whispers softly, falling further to the ground. 

She lies with her face buried in his chest, a rigid arm flung across his body-not bearing to let him go- and her tears soaking slowly into his shirt.

After a few seconds, she peals her head from his chest, tears still falling from her flooded eyes. 

She doesn’t know what else to do. There’s no one else around. No one here for her. No one left for her. 

Droplets collide with an unshaven face and Alice does the only thing she thinks of, something her father had done to her since she could remember.

Quivering lips hover over his forehead before tenderly pressing down. 

Alice’s eyes close in despair. What else is there to do? Her chest was shuddering and she was sobbing into her father’s chest once more. Her crying was so convulsive that it made even Hook’s body flinch.

Alice didn’t move, even when she felt someone comforting her. She didn’t look up, she didn’t want anyone else comforting her, she just wanted her father. Her papa.

“Alice?” Came a hoarse whisper. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she wiped her bleary blue eyes. 

“PAPA!” She beamed, the floodgates opening once more with sheer happiness. 

“True love’s kiss, nothing stronger Love.” He smiled at her, wiping his thumb across her cheeks to chase away her tears.


End file.
